Letters
by Slytherin Sadist Angel
Summary: For Shadowhunters, letters spelled out destruction. But they could also spell out rebirth. A fic containing a collection of drabbles with a different letter for each prompt.


**The first fanfic I write for TMI, and it ends up being part of a school project. Oh, the shame. The worst part? This has to be K+. After this gets graded, I'll edit this to a T rating.**

**I'm probably going to end up failing this project, considering that my goal is to persuade people to read this. I'll end up scared them away, with the amount of angst I put in this. **

**0.0 This my first real oneshot and not a series of them! How amazing! Alright, just watch me expand on this and turn this into a series of one shots.**

**Prompt: Alphabet**

**Summary: A list of short drabbles, with each prompt having a letter. **_**Because, for Shadowhunters, runes and letters spell out destruction. But, rebirth can also be spelled out.**_

**Character/Pairing: Simon, Isabelle, Jace, Sebastian, Clary, Alec, Maia. Canon pairings, which includes one-sided Sebastian/Jace. (Canon in CoLS. Don't ask.)**

**Genre: Eh... angst, and romance are the main ones.**

**Warnings: Many, many spoilers, and extreme angst regarding Simabelle.**

_..._

_i. Allusion_

Their relationship alludes to disaster.

That's all Isabelle can think of Simon.

They're too unpredictable, things are too unstable between Shadowhunters and Downworlders, and what with the threat of a war looming their heads, Isabelle knows that they won't last long.

Her boyfriends never do. Because what had she been taught from a young age?

_Don't trust men. You'll get hurt._

But after listening to the entire plot of Star Wars, cocooned in his gentle yet strong arms, she feels safe. She feels warm. She feels happy.

And maybe this alludes to something else.

Maybe they'll be happy together. Maybe they can find trust in each other, and maybe they'll even love each other. Real, lasting love.

And that's good enough for her.

_..._

_ii. Broken_

Sometimes, he stops to consider it. Is she really worth it?

He makes her happy, but he can't help wanting something more. Something to make him whole.

Because, he likes her a lot. But he doesn't know if he can wholeheartedly love her, being Valentine's son. There will always be a part of him that has his father's influence.

But, looking at her green eyes shining up at him, he decides her will stay with her.

_..._

_iii. Contrast_

Because they really are different.

Jace is bright and golden, with his angel blood, while Sebastian's silvery skin and hair set him apart as a demon's child.

He can't decide if like it or not. He does, however, enjoy having Jace- being able to control Jace, making Jace listen to him, and exploiting Jace's _perfection, _what was his most fascinating attribute.

And then, his bratty little sister comes, and tears everything apart. She plays the perfect angel kid for all its worth and he laughs at her.

His silly, golden sister also contrast him perfectly, doesn't she?

_..._

_iv. Deadly_

They say beauty is deadly.

Isabelle Lightwood agrees. Beauty has shaped her through all of these years, and she has yet to learn the full extent of its power.

Jace Lightwood agrees. How often has he used his beauty, and persuaded, manipulated, or fooled someone because of it?

Simon Lewis agrees. He has seen Isabelle in action, charming everyone, giving them seductive smiles, and them breaking their hearts. He has no idea he'll also be a victim.

Clary Fray disagrees. Even if Jace were not beautiful, she would still love him, because loves his essence, and what is beauty compared to that?

_..._

_v. Evanescence_

_"How swiftly does mortal love fade."_

Those words echo in Isabelle's mind. They were directed at Alec, yet she couldn't help but think that the Seelie Queen was screwing with her mind too.

She tossed a leaf into the air, watching as it caught in the wind and spiraled toward the ground.

Was love always like that? Leaving quickly, without a trace, always so evanescent?

_..._

_vi. Flattery_

They say that flattery is a man's greatest weapon.

And typically, this works for Jace. But with Clary, it's different. She's too strong, for a girl who looks so delicate. Her hair, red as fire, her green eyes, and her slim frame attract him.

So when he talks to her, it shocks him that she can fend him off so easily.

When they discover they're siblings, Jace loses hope. If he's her brother, how will she love him?

And then they discover the truth, and maybe, just maybe, Jace has a chance.

_..._

_vii. Grace_

She moves with grace.

It's something Simon's always known- Isabelle is lithe and agile from all her training, and her movements always fluid. Her words flow and echo in his mind.

But it's not until the wake of battle that he truly appreciates her grace.

Her electrum whip cuts through the air, glowing gold, lighting up the dark night.

_..._

_viii. Happiness_

She's never known true happiness. So when the demon Azazel tells them that he requires a happy memory from them each, at first she panics.

_What will I do? If I don't give him one, Jace will be in trouble..._

And then she realizes that she does have happy memories. Most of which involved Simon.

_"One cookie, two cookies, three cookies..."_

_"Of course I came."_

_"Once upon a time, in a galaxy far, far away..."_

_"Goodbye, Isabelle."_

And she realizes she doesn't want to give these up.

But it's too late now, as her mind goes blank.

_..._

_ix. Irony_

Irony is definitely Jace's favorite element in a story.

He's not really into them, but Clary made him read manga, and he admits it's kind of fun.

Plot twists are good. They spin around just like his life- and everyone else's.

Humor is also nice. In fact, sarcasm is the blade he wields so well.

Sad moments are too realistic for him.

But, in the end, irony is what gets him. By trying to protect Clary, he had hurt her.

_..._

_x. Jaded_

Isabelle Lightwood doesn't fake. Everyone knows that by now. So why does everyone accuse her of doing so?

She never gets attached to the boys she dates. She never exclusively dates, so she can't cheat.

Isabelle Lightwood doesn't lie. Most of the time, at least. She'll break a few rules here and there and forget to mention it, but she never outright lies.

But, regarding her feeling for Simon, she always lies. To herself, to him, to everyone.

Not for the first time, she wonders why.

So, she knows that at the cost of anything, she will follow him.

_..._

_xi. Kaleidoscope_

She's like a kaleidoscope- always changing, always shifting, always different.

Simon knows her better than she thinks, but he can never quite figure out the core of her. He has seen many different sides to her, but he still doesn't understand her.

One day, he thinks, he'd like to figure her out.

_..._

_xii. Likeliness_

_"Lightwoods. They always have the last word."_

Alec Lightwood knows that he will probably die young. All Shadowhunters are likely to do so. He's not like Jace and Isabelle, determined to have fun, or Max, too innocent to know.

Alec has never killed a demon himself- up until now.

He has tell himself to grow up, to focus, and to be strong.

He is Alec Lightwood.

And maybe, he'll have some fun.

In fact, make that likely.

_..._

_xiii. Maybe_

Maybe.

Clary hated that word.

_Maybe _Jace was alive, _maybe_ they would find him,_ maybe _they would be able to separate him from Sebastian.

Couldn't something in her life be certain for once? Didn't she deserve it? Didn't Jace deserve it?

_..._

_xiv. Nightmare_

Maia wishes this could all be one big nightmare.

Jordan's back, she know that. The boy who turned her is back. And Simon is gone.

She's not sure how she feels about him, but she does know that she can't hate him. She doesn't think anyone can.

She wishes she could wake up from this confusing dream.

_..._

_xv. Opening_

Isabelle Lightwood has always been taught that if there was an opening, you should go for it. So why didn't she go for Simon?

She'd had so many openings for him, which always ended up ignored.

Maybe he was just different. She trusted him, and he understood her.

Maybe she should let him take him time.

_..._

_xvi. Procrastination_

The first time she smiles at him is extremely procrastinated.

Everyone know Isabelle Lightwood is beautiful. But Simon is struck by how her dark hair frames her pale, angular face, and her even darker eyes, which always seem to contain a fire. He teeth flash, for just a second, but the fire in her eyes burns even brighter in that moment. He shouldn't care, because didn't Jace say that she would walk all over him in high heeled boots? But he thinks he'll miss her when she embarks on her trip to Idris.

Because, somehow, he feels happy.

Their relationship is horribly procrastinated.

When Isabelle asks Simon out, he is shocked. Why would she ask _him _out? Him, the Daylighter, the outsider, whose family had abandoned him?

But, somehow, this feels amazingly _right._

Their first date is amazingly procrastinated.

Before, they'd only seen each other in Idris, Clary's house, or in other people's company. So when Isabelle asks- no, demands- him to go to Taki's with her, he accepts. It's different.

Because, somehow, it's remarkably _fun._

Their first kiss is remarkably procrastinated.

In the comfort of Isabelle's room one night, she leans over brushes her lips briefly over his. It's not even a real kiss. Or, at least, that's what he thinks, but then Isabelle bits him on, the lip, hard. If Simon had any breath left, it would've ceased in an instant. This feels too different.

But, somehow, it's incredibly _familiar._

The first time they comfort each other is incredibly procrastinated.

This is probably because Isabelle is so strong, Simon reflects, as he holds her close. But Jace is missing, and she's already lost a brother. She can't afford to lost another. When Simon sees her tears, he wants to bolt out of the room, because Isabelle Lightwood didn't _cry._ But he stays, and whispers to her. It's not pretty.

But, somehow, her tears are terribly _beautiful_.

The first time they say "I love you" to each other is terribly procrastinated.

The feelings have been there, and they both know it, but they've been denying them for so long. It's painful, Simon will admit that.

But, somehow, it feels extremely... extremely... _pure_.

_..._

_xvii. Questions *A/N: This is AU*_

How? How had this happened?

Why had it happened to him?

Simon's hands shook as he held Isabelle tightly.

Why had it happened to _her?_ She didn't deserve this!

_..._

_xviii. Reality_

It was _him. _

She had only wanted to be with him.

He had been with her, had lied to her, had manipulated her, and had broken her.

Jace didn't have any control over _him, _and he can't think of any way to stop this.

_It's not me, _he wants to scream at Clary. _I would never do this to you. Ever!_

But he can't. He can't do anything except watch as Clary's heart is broken again and again.

Even the power of live can't stop it. Nothing can.

And this, Jace realizes, is reality.

_..._

_xix. Stealth_

A pair of strong, tanned arms entwine around her, and she jumps a mile into the air before smiling at her captor.

"Stop being so quiet. It's unnerving."

"It's called stealth."

Clary narrowed her green eyes. "No, it's called rape."

_..._

_xx. Tantalizing_

He's standing there. Just standing there. With his golden hair looking like a halo, like the angel he is.

Clary looks over at him, memorizing every one of him tantalizing features.

He won't slip away from her this time. He won't.

_..._

_xxi. Unjust_

It's unjust.

Their love is cursed and they know it. Looking at Clary and Jace, Alec and Magnus, seeing them, comparing themselves, every day is an endless cycle.

Simon is immortal.

Isabelle is a Shadowhunter.

One will probably live forever, and one is cursed to die at a young age.

It's unjust, and they know it.

_..._

_xxii. Velocity_

_No, you can't change your direction, you can change your velocity, _Simon muses, as he lies next to Isabelle. He'd been telling her the entire plot of Star Wars, and she had seemed to enjoy it.

_A story where the bad guys lose and the good guys win..._ Isabelle probably hadn't had many of those. But he had, and he would tell her as many as he could.

Yes, changing his velocity seemed like a good choice now.

_..._

_xxiii. Whispers_

Sometimes, he can hear the nighttime wind whispering to him

_Who are you? Are you Jace Wayland? Jace Herondale? Jace Morgernstern? Jace Lightwood?_

He can choose. Is he the boy who he'd known he was? Was he a hero's son? Was he a demon's son? Or was he the boy the Lightwoods had loved and cherished as their own?

He doesn't even know.

_..._

_xxiv. X-Ray_

His stare feels like an X-ray, probing her inside out. How much does he know? Nothing? Everything? Can he see through her every intention? Does he know her weaknesses? Her strengths?

Does he know _her?_

_..._

_xxv. Yours_

She belongs to him.

He belongs to her.

They become inseparable soon after they meet each other, and they believe in each other.

They hold on to each other, and they promise to not let go.

They will be together forever.

They will not lose each other,

They will fight for each other.

They belong to each other.

_..._

_xxvi. Zealously_

The intensity of her gaze strikes Simon more than anything.

There is fire in those eyes- bright, burning fire.

There is pain in those eyes- lucid, non-diminishing pain.

There is strength in those eyes- the strength that had carried her into numerous battles.

There is a will to fight in those eyes- a protective, steely glint.

There is sadness in those eyes- eyes which have lost so much.

There is love in those eyes- love which will survive anything.

_..._

**Reviews would be nice, considering the (non)effort I put into this. :)**


End file.
